mangafandomcom-20200224-history
DR Movie
Seoul, South Korea Others: Tokyo, Japan Los Angeles, California, United States Qingdao, China | origins = | key_people = Jeong Jeong-Gyun (CEO) Jung Young-Mok (CFO) | area_served = | industry = Animation studio and production enterprise | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 350 (approximately) | parent = | subsid = | owner = Index Holdings Madhouse | homepage = http://www.drmovie.biz/ | footnotes = }} DR Movie is a Korean animation studio that was established in Seoul in 1990 and frequently works with Japanese companies on anime titles. Since 1991, the studio has been in an exclusive partnership with the Japanese animation studio Madhouse, and in 2001, Madhouse became a partial owner/investor. In 2006, Madhouse's parent company Index Holdings invested 600 million yen, becoming a major owner. DR Movie has been responsible for the animation production end of several Madhouse anime, starting with Tenjho Tenge in 2004 and continuing notably with Claymore in 2007. DR Movie has also been looking to make partnerships with Chinese animation companies for future productions, and as of March 2007 entered into a joint venture studio in Qingdao, China. Besides Madhouse, DR Movie also has worked extensively with Nickelodeon, Sunrise, Warner Bros Animation, Gonzo and Studio Ghibli. DR Movie is the only Korean contract studio which Ghibli has worked with. Additionally, DR Movie maintains a production facility in Busan, known as Busan DR. Works Original Productions * Michel * Metal Fighter T-Boys * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles As a Support (Overseas) Studio for American production * Avatar: The Last Airbender(No Data) * The Batman(No Data) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman(No Data) * Hellboy: Sword of Storms(No Data) * Hellboy: Blood and Iron(No Data) * Justice League Unlimited(No Data) * Godzilla: The Series(No Data) * Men in Black: The Series (No Data) * Todd McFarlane's Spawn (No Data) As a Support (Overseas) Studio for Japanese Productions * A-Girl - Finish Animation, In-between Animation * A Wind Named Amnesia - Paint * Angel Sanctuary - In-between Animation * Aoi Bungaku - 2nd Key Animation * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Backgrounds, Collaboration, Digital Paint * Aquarion - Digital Paint, In-between Animation * Antique Bakery (No Data) * Aria the Natural - 2nd Key Animation, Digital Paint, Key Animation * Basilisk - 2nd Key Animation, In-between Animation, Key Animation * Batman: Gotham Knight - In-between Animation, Ink & Paint * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Background Art, Finish Animation, In-between Animation * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Animation, Animation Production Support, Digital Paint, Key Animation * Black Cat - In-between Animation * Black Lagoon - In-between Animation, Digital Paint * Bleach - Background Animation * Blood+ - In-between Animation, Digital Paint * Blue Submarine No.6 - In-between Animation * Boogiepop Phantom - In-between Animation, Ink & Paint, Key Animation * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint * Claymore (No Data) * Chobits - Digital Paint * Code Geass - In-between Animation, Key Animation, 2nd Key Animation, Clean-Up Animation * Cowboy Bebop - Paint * Death Note - Background Art, Clean-Up Animation, In-between Animation * Devil May Cry (No Data) * Di Gi Charat - In-Between Animation * Di Gi Charat Nyo - In-Between Animation * Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special - In-between Animation * Dokkiri Doctor - In-Between Animation * Eureka 7 - In-between Animation * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (No Data) * Flame of Recca - Backgrounds * Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa - Paint * Gad Guard - Background Art * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - 2nd Key Animation, Digital Paint, In-between Animation, Key Animation * Gantz - 2nd Key Animation, In-between Animation, Paint * Gate Keepers 21 - Finish Animation * Ghost in the Shell - In-between Animation * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - In-between Animation * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - In-between Animation * Golgo 13: Queen Bee - In-between Animation * Gungrave - Background Art, In-between Animation, Key Animation * Gunslinger Girl - In-between Animation * GUNxSWORD - Paint * Hanamaru Kindergarten (No Data) * Hellsing (No Data) * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (No Data) * Hulk Vs (No Data) * Ichigo 100% - Backgrounds * Immortal Grand Prix - Key Animation * Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass - Background Art * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade - Paint, In-between Animation * Jubei-Chan 2: The Counter Attack of Siberia Yagyu - Paint, In-between Animation * Key the Metal Idol - Backgrounds, Finish Animation, In-between Animation * Kiba - Background Art, In-between Animation * Kurokami: The Animation (No Data) * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII(No Data) * Macross 7 the Movie: The Galaxy's Calling Me! - Animation Assistance * Macross Plus - In-between Animation * Metropolis - Paint, In-between Animation * Millennium Actress - In-between Animation, Ink and Paint * Monster - Animation Assistance, Backgrounds, Finish Animation, In-between Animation, Key Animation * Najica Blitz Tactics - Paint, In-between Animation * Nana - Background Art, In-between Animation, Key Animation, Paint * Ninja The Wonder Boy(No Data) * Ninja Scroll: The Series - Backgrounds, In-between Animation, Key Animation, Paint * Naruto Shippuuden - Background Art * Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimi e - In-between Animation, Digital Paint * Paprika - Background Art * Phantom Quest Corp - In-between Animation, Paint * Plastic Little - Paint * Princess Mononoke - Paint * Pokémon Heroes - Latias & Latios - Animation Assistance * Pokémon: The First Movie - Finish Animation, In-between Animation * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 - Animation, Clean-Up Animation * Pokémon 3: The Movie - In-between Animation * Pokémon 4Ever - Animation Cooperation, Finish Animation * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Animation Assistance * Pretear - Digital Painting, Key Animation * Reign: The Conqueror(No Data) * Rozen Maiden - Finish Animation, In-between Animation * Ningyo Hime Marina no Boken(No Data) * Saber Marionette J(No Data) * SaiKano - Backgrounds, Finish Animation, In-between Animation, Key Animation, Paint * Sands of Destruction - In-between Animation * Samurai 7 - In-between Animation * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars(No Data) * Sonic X - In between Animation, Paint * Sousei no Aquarion(No Data) * Stich! (various production services) * Sword of the Stranger - In-between Animation * Symphonic Poem: Jungle Emperor Leo(No Data) * Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - In-between Animation * Tenchi Muyo! in Love - Paint * Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special - In-between Animation, Paint * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - In-between Animation * Tokyo Mew Mew - Backgrounds, Paint * Tenjho Tenge(No Data) * Texhnolyze(No Data) * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time - Digital Paint, In-between Animation * The Heroic Legend of Arslan(No Data) * Tokyo Babylon(No Data) * Tokyo Tribes 2(No Data) * Urusei Yatsura: Always My Darling(No Data) * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - Paint, In-between Animation * Yukikaze - In-between Animation References External links * DRMovie official site * * Category:Entertainment companies of South Korea Category:Korean animation studios Category:Anime companies ko:DR MOVIE ja:DR MOVIE simple:DR Movie